Various rotating spray nozzles for high pressure cleaning are known. One example is the nozzle described in U. S. Pat. No. 4,821,961 to Shook. The self-rotating nozzles described therein direct streams of high pressure water in an essentially axial direction. Other self-rotating high pressure spray nozzles, which direct streams of water in an essentially radial direction, are also known. All of the presently self-rotating spray nozzles have shortcomings. One shortcoming, possessed by a number of spray nozzles presently known, is that they consume too much energy to effect high speed rotation, so that the energy of the water streams directed against the object to be cleaned is diminished. Another shortcoming is that many are incapable of directing water with sufficient force to clean all surfaces of the object, especially when the surfaces to be cleaned are interior surfaces and/or the object has an irregular shape.